


You Are My Sunshine

by smoljackaboy



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feels, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I was feeling a bit depressed and channeled most of my anxiety and depression into this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I was feeling a bit depressed and channeled most of my anxiety and depression into this.

_ You are my sunshine _

 

**_Please be okay._ **

 

_ My only sunshine. _

 

He ran and ran, but the other is nowhere to be found.

 

_ You make me happy. _

 

He finally found him.

 

_ When skies are grey. _

 

He looked back at him with sorrow in his eyes and jumped.

 

_ You never know dear. _

 

“No!” He was too late.

 

_ How much I love you. _

 

He ran back down the stairs and outside to see his limp body in a pool of red.

 

_ So please… _

 

He knelt next to him and sobbed for what seemed like eternity, pouring out his heart into every cry and scream.

 

_ Don’t take… _

 

“I’m sorry Mark.” He said between short breaths, “I’m so so sorry.” He started sobbing once more.

  
_ My sunshine away... _


	2. The Other Night Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! I had a writer's block for a few days, and had my performance (which I completely screwed up. Thanks a lot anxiety.) just yesterday. But this came to me when I was looking up the lyrics for the song. Enjoy!

_ The other night dear _

  
  


It has been five days since it happened.

  
  


_ As I laid sleeping _

  
  


After the third day, he could sleep, but was usually woken by nightmares. 

  
  


_ I dreamt I held you in my arms _

  
  


Tonight was different, he had dreams. Memories where the two of them had fun gaming and joking with each other.

  
  


_ When I awoke dear _

  
  


The dream contorted into a nightmare, where Mark suddenly collapsed onto a pool of red, with glassy eyes and pale skin.

  
  


_ I was mistaken _

  
  


He quickly sat up from his bed, breathing heavily and sweating bullets.

  
  


_ As I hung my head and cried _

  
  


Tears flowed freely down his face.

  
  


_ You are my sunshine _

  
  


He missed him so much.

 

_ My only sunshine _

  
  


If only he was happy.

  
  


_ You make me happy  _

  
  


If only he had told him what was wrong.

  
  


_ When skies are grey _

  
  


If only he hadn’t jumped.

  
  


_ You never know dear _

  
  


He bit his knuckles in an attempt to silence his sobs.

  
  


_ How much I love you _

  
  


Clutching the pillow tight to his chest, he quietly whispered the other’s name repeatedly.

  
  


_ So please... _

  
  


A loud piercing cry erupted from him as he screamed the American’s name, wishing and hoping he’d somehow come back. 

  
  


_ Don’t take my sunshine away _

  
  


But he knew. He’s not ever going to come back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to make it up with some fluff!......soon...

**Author's Note:**

> C:


End file.
